sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival 2
In a continuation of the first Survival story, Brandon and Sarah, having discovered that the men they were originally after before everyone ended up dead were killed in the earthquake, they now have nothing to do, so they return to Miami, Florida, where they and everyone else is from. They take several days to settle in and take into consideration what happened over the last few days. They live in the apartment for about a week, with supervision from their next-door neighbor in their apartment building. Sarah decides that they could go in a mini-submarine down at the docks a couple miles away and explore under the waters off the beach. However, while doing so, something of unknown origins causes a gas leak inside the submarine. Upon learning of it, Sarah decides to send Brandon outside the sub, while simultaneously sacrificing herself. Brandon escapes unharmed, while Sarah dies in the explosion following the gas leak. He returns to the apartment, where Markaley, originally believed to have been killed in Los Angeles with Emily when the elevator fell, arrives. He tells her everything, and she does the same. She says that Emily was killed, but, something happened that caused the elevator to become pinned, and she was trapped underneath the elevator for 6 hours. Brandon and Markaley fall in love, and, for a week, go on dates, and go snorkeling at the docks, however, one day, while snorkeling, a shark of which species is never identified, attacks Markaley. Two other sharks then feed on Markaley. Brandon watches helplessly as Markaley dies.He then swims ashore and travels back to the apartment. The men that pulled everyone into the mission arrive in Miami, and Brandon tells them that he is the last one alive. The men tell him that they have new agents, all of which are around his age. Alex, and Kurtis, the man who revealed that Tyler died in the earthquake, and his girlfriend, Mackenzie, also arrive in Miami, and meet up with the new agents. Brandon was unaware that Alex survived, as he thought he died in the tsunami. However, the very night that Alex arrives, him, Kurtis, Mackenzie, and Brandon take a yacht out to sea. However, once dusk approaches, Mackenzie discovers a bomb onboard the ship. Brandon is outside, watching the skies for a rumored meteor shower. The bomb goes off, killing Alex, Mackenzie and Kurtis. Brandon is knocked overboard by the force of the explosion. He swims a mile to shore, where he watches the beginning of the meteor shower before being escorted by police to his apartment. Brandon then meets up with the new agents, MaKayla, Tracey, Michael, Collin, Taylor, and Emma. They are all sent to Chicago, however exactly why is never revealed. Upon arriving Taylor and Collin travel to a small airport miles from the city, however, upon arriving, they discover that a terrorist group is after them, and they take off in a Cessna. However, one of the men beat them to it without their knowledge, and he plants a bomb onboard the plane destined to blow up in ten minutes. In ten minutes, the bomb goes off, killing Taylor and Collin. One of the adults working alongside the agents is tied up behind a gas station about a mile from downtown. He hears about the terrorists' plans, and that they already killed Taylor and Collin. The man, however, breaks free, and kills the terrorist. He then packs up, and brings everyone to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. There, while inside a science museum, which is right down the road from the capitol, a light hanging from the ceiling falls and kills one of the men that formed the team of agents. A fire then erupts, and Tracey is killed when a machine on one of the displays explodes. The whole building burns down, killing a further five people. While escaping the explosions, the men accidentally trap themselves inside an IMAX room. MaKayla is killed when a piece of metal falls from the ceiling during another explosion. After this, the remaining men, Brandon, Emma, and Michael go to the remains of New York City, where the floodwaters have receded. The aftershocks are still really strong, and at least 15 people around the city have been killed in aftershocks since they left. They go to what used to be the American Museum of Natural History, and travel to one of the upper floors. When they reach the third floor, an aftershock of magnitude 6.4 causes the floor below them to collapse, and also causes a fire, which kills two of the remaining men. Emma, Brandon, Michael, and the last two men escape to the second floor with minor injuries, where they become stuck in a gift shop surrounded by fire. One of the men runs outside of the gift shop during another aftershock several minutes later, and is killed in an explosion. Emma then finds an air duct, and they decide to climb through it. They climb over burning rooms, huge billows of smoke and large fatal falls, before finally reaching the end, and ending up in a room closed off by debris. They meet with two boys, who go by Jared and Anthony. They all escape, but, they end up in the subway, and, then, a very weak aftershock causes a huge fire to consume the room they are standing in, killing Michael. The rest escape with minor injuries, and arrive on the street. They walk down to Central Park, where they view the destroyed New York City skyline from a huge boulder on display near a bridge. They walk on to the bridge, and take several pictures. They vow that when they leave, they will never do something like this again.